2024 Megatsunami
The 2024 Megatsunami also known as Big One or Pacific Northwest Waveastrophe was a large event resulting of the rapid movement of the Pacific Northwest Plates over two days. The first earthquake, an 8.7 off the coast of Vancouver Island, happened in the Pacific Ocean. Most scientists overlooked this, despite the plates moving faster than usual. The 8.7 earthquake caused a large wave about 150 feet, despite the intensity, going at a rate of about 200 miles an hour. However, the wave hit Vancouver first at approximately 9:30PM EST, or 5:30PM PDT, where the wave slowed down about 50 miles from the shore, and grew in size to about 200 feet. The wave then hit Vancouver, causing geological altering to the island. At 6PM PDT, the wave went over Vancouver Island, and hit major cities along the Pacific Northwest, causing flooding. Event Formation At around 12:00PM PDT, a couple large aftershocks of 5.6, 3.7 and 4.1 were recorded near the Pacific plate fault, causing the crack to widen and go deeper, giving it the chance for more stronger earthquakes. During the time, earthquakes of 3.7, 4.2, 6.1 and 2.1 were recorded, the 6.1 earthquake being the most effective, rapidly making the fault widen and go deeper once more. At approximately 1:00PM PDT, a large earthquake at 8.7 intensity struck, rapidly cracking some of the corner plate and causing it to fall in, as it caused a megatsunami about 150 feet to go up, going at 200mph, giving people around a measly 4 hours to evacuate from the big tsunami. Impact At 5:30PM PDT, a large wave was sighted heading towards Vancouver as tsunami sirens went around, causing mass panic in the street as the tsunami rapidly slowed and grew to a size of 200 feet, being able to swallow most buildings, and if it couldn't get rid of it, it would damage the foundation either way. The tsunami swept in rapidly, first wrecking Vancouver Beach, then as many cars were still evacuating, swept onto Vancouver Avenue, causing many deaths because of drownings, and many more when the wave swept in. By 9:35PDT, the wave swallowed nearly the entire city, with the last of people evacuating up a small mountain road, and just as the tsunami hit, the last of the people evacuated, nearly causing a couple deaths. By that, only a few buildings taller than 20 stories remained, with the Shangri-La being popular to evacuate to. As the tsunami remained, it causing pretty much 75% of Vancouver Island to be submerged underwater. Meanwhile, at 5:45PDT, another wave about 175 feet tall reached Seattle, hitting rapidly as it didn't get rid of most buildings like the wave in Vancouver did, instead, it just briefly made it go under, causing the most deaths of the tsunami, as many more people ran in mass panic, a few being able to close themselves in homes, barely managing to live. Not much was known about this tsunami, but the Seattle officials never prepared, unlike people in Vancouver, with only the few people who chose to ride it out staying. Despite all this, not many deaths were even caused except for people submerged under and those who drowned. Several buildings collapsed, including the notable Space Needle, collapsing on several other tall buildings, causing a huge chain that caused most deaths however, but still, despite this, not many deaths occured so far. Eventually, at 5:51PDT, 6 minutes after the tsunami impacted, a transformer exploded, causing the water to be electrified and killing much more people. Twenty two minutes later, at 6:07PDT, a large 105 foot wave hit San Francisco, causing the notable Golden Gate to collapse, and due to false alarms about tsunamis, nobody believed that the tsunami was real, until they saw it. Everyone in the streets was running all the way up, trying to avoid the rushing flood waters, until they finally got up to the highest point in the city, Mount Davidson, most people were killed by the giant wave, but a few people managed to get up there. Eventually, the wave receded, and many buildings were in ruins, including the Painted Houses, Golden Gate Park, and more. The tsunami didn't go far inland, but managed to go all the way to the edge of San Fernando Valley. This tsunami also notably flooded Silicon Valley for a couple of days, causing almost no deaths here, but deaths in the San Fernando Valley and in San Francisco. San Francisco was in ruins. Seventeen minutes later, at 6:24PDT, a smaller wave of 90 feet struck Los Angeles, causing major impacts around, and this was the last remaining wave to hit, as it caused Los Angeles to be underwater; surprisingly, not much was recorded here except that Los Angeles was mostly underwater after, and many of the buildings collapsed, and it flooded Los Angeles. This is all that was recorded during the wave at Los Angeles. Aftermath After the wave, many recovery aids were reported to fly to the Pacific Northwest, as many of the waves caused heavy impact, causing the Pacific Northwest to be uninhabitable mostly; however a few buildings are still able to live in. Not much except for aid was recorded in the entire thing. Some famous celebrities died, including most celebrities in Hollywood for an important thing caused many celebrities to die and therefore movies and films were never the same, and movies and films were to cease to exist after. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Tsunamis Category:Tsunami Category:Future Tsunamis Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2020s